Valinor
by Nari93
Summary: What do you think happened to Frodo at Valinor? Read as Frodo changes into and elf and they visit Middle Earth during the age of Men. Please RR. Be truthful!
1. Chapter 1

**Arrival**

Frodo stared at the east. He was going to one of the happiest, safest, and greatest places on Arda; but he was leaving his home, Middle-Earth.

"You'll see it again," said a voice. Frodo looked up at Gandalf.

"After getting permission from the Valar, you can go there in a ghostly form where you see everything but no one can see, or feel you."

Frodo glanced up at the Wizard and smiled, "At least the burden of the ring is gone, and "he sighed happily," But the hardest thing I've ever had to do it leave Sam."

"You'll see him again too," said Gandalf, "after all, he almost carried the same burden as you did."

Comforted by this thought, Frodo thought of Valinor and Eldamar. The elves were happier than Frodo had ever seen. They were almost bouncing off the walls. And obviously they were delighted to be traveling in the company of two hobbits. Now, the strange thing was, as Bilbo looked like he was going to collapse any minute (he probably would have if he stayed at Middle-Earth) he was getting younger everyday on the ship.

After two weeks on the Great Sea, Frodo longed for land. Anything but a sea as smooth as glass and an elegant, swan shaped boat. So as he was sleeping comfortably one night, he smelled a most curious smell. It was the smell of pure, clean air. He had only smelt this smell at two other places; Lothlorien and Rivendell. Even there the smell was not that clear. He leapt out of bed, dressed and ran up the stairs. As he approached the deck, he heard elves singing, in their starlet pure voices. Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Bilbo and all the other elves were on the deck looking west. Frodo looked where they were all staring. There, standing on a green country under a swift sunrise, was a white figure waving at them and singing in an entrancing voice. It was Varda Elbereth, one of the queens of the Valar.

* * *

**A/N- I know that that was short, but it's the only way that worked out. The next chapters will be longer. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Elf Haven**

Elbereth… The Valier made all the elves on the ship look very dull. Frodo finally tore his eyes away from her and looked at the rest of the Haven. Around Elbereth were the elves Frodo new were the Sea Elves, they moved so fluidly they looked like passing water and wind; the Light Elves, Frodo could barely look at them, they were glowing so much; and the Deep Elves, they looked so mysterious and graceful that they did not even look humanoid. As the ship approached land Frodo wondered how the Vala felt about having a hobbit there. That changed the name, "Elf Haven" to "Haven." The elves, he knew, were delighted. He himself was torn between delight and sorrow. As he thought over his past adventures, he decided that that life was over now. When he would step off the ship, he would become his bright and happy hobbit, er, elf again. The elvish singing was entrancing Frodo, all the others seemed to enjoy it, but otherwise were oblivious to and music. Bilbo himself was focusing his eyes on the rest of the visible Valinor. Bright green trees were covering the visible surface and the beach that they were about to dock on had bright, yellow sand and the sky was a bright-. Ok everything was bright. The ship smoothly glided on to a glass port without bumping. The elves, Gandalf, and Bilbo stepped off the ship one by one. Frodo took a breath inwardly and stepped off the boat, leaving his past life behind him.

As the party slowly walked towards Elbereth, the other elves glided around them singing their hearts out, weaving spells of passion, life and water. Elbereth spread her arms out in a gesture of welcome and said, "Welcome children of nature," she said to the elves, "Welcome children of the earth," she said to Frodo and Bilbo, "And welcome child of light," she said to Gandalf, "Welcome to Eldamar; live in peace and prosper! The Valar welcome you with open arms." With that, Elbereth faded into air.

* * *

**A/N- I know that was really short, but I don't have much time and I haven't updated in a month. Please riview, I'm desperate!**


End file.
